


For The First Time

by marissalyn14



Category: Orange is the New Black
Genre: But mostly fluff, F/F, Fluff, and SMUT, vauseman - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2015-06-09
Packaged: 2018-04-03 15:45:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4106299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marissalyn14/pseuds/marissalyn14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quick one shots of Vauseman meeting for the first time over and over again...how many different ways can Alex charm Piper, and how many different ways can Piper fall for Alex?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Operation Part 1

"Pipes, if we don't leave now, it's gonna be a while before the next DD shows up!" Polly shouted from the other side of the bathroom door.

"Just a sec!" Piper shouted back, looking at her costume in the mirror. Larry had told her to wear something sexy, but now she was wondering if it was too sexy.

"That's what you've been saying for the past hour!" The brunette's voice rang through the door again.

Piper rolled her eyes; her friend was never one for being patient. She stared at her reflection, at the stereotypical nurse outfit and blew air up at the hair that had fallen out of the bun she had made. Picking up her bag, the blonde unlocked the bathroom door and almost collided with a half-buzzed Polly who was dressed as a cat.

"Really, a fucking cat?" Piper questioned as she steadied the wavering girl in front of her.

"You should talk, what are you? A slutty nurse, how original." Polly slurred slightly.

Piper shook her head, "How much have you had? You're going to be off your face by the time we get to the party."

Polly waved her hand, dismissing what the blonde had said and led them out of the dorms and into an awaiting car that was hired to take them to the house that the party was taking place.

"How are you tonight ladies?" asked the driver in a thick Australian accent.

Piper rolled her eyes as she saw Polly's face light up, "We're doing just fine sugar, how are you doing?"

Typical, when under the influence, the small brunette would get over the top sleazy.

"I'm doing great, I get to drive this beautiful woman around tonight." The man replied.

Piper made a gagging noise as Polly asked for the guy's name.

"I'm Pete, and you are?"

"I'm Polly, and this is my lovely friend Piper."

XXX

"I'll see you later Pete-y boy." Polly said, leaning into the passenger window. Piper had to drag her away and into the house.

"I'm going to go find Larry; you think you can handle yourself for a little while?" Piper asked as she looked around the room at all of the people dancing and drinking.

"Don't worry, I'm practically taken now." Polly said excitedly as she held up 'Pete-y boy's number.

Piper smiled at her friend before turning and heading into the kitchen where she could grab a drink, and then hopefully find Larry. She didn't even know what he was dressed as, and to be quite frank, she wasn't too sure as to why she was giving him the time of day. They weren't dating; they weren't even seeing each other. They were just friends, if that, and Larry obviously thought he had more of a chance than he actually did.

Larry was the type of guy that you could sit down and have a beer with, to joke around with, but the rest of the time he just made most people want to suffocate themselves with a pillow, Piper being one of those people. The only reason Piper even humored him was because he had been Polly's friend since high school, meaning he had seniority. Piper had only met Polly freshman year of college.

The blonde made her way over to the various coolers that lined the walls and grabbed a beer. She turned around, looking for a bottle opener. There were a lot of people at this party, she wasn't even sure if it was considered a college party. It was off campus, and she was pretty sure the owner wasn't a student, who that person was, Piper had no idea.

"Need help?" She heard someone ask.

Piper turned to see a woman shorter than her, with bushy red hair, and dressed as the Joker from Batman.

"Please." Piper said.

The woman continued to grin at her, holding out a hand to take Piper's beer from her and popping the cap with a bottle opener.

"Thanks!" Piper yelled over the pulsing music that had just been turned up even more.

The red head grinned even wider, yelling back, "Don't sweat it blondie!"

Piper nodded, not knowing what else to say as the woman continued to stare at her.

"You know, your costume is totally matching my friend's tonight!"

The blonde raised a brow, who was her friend?

"Oh yeah?"

The red head nodded, "Yeah, she's in charge of this shindig!"

Piper nodded, "What's your name?"

"Nicky."

"Piper."

"Well Piper, before I can have you meeting my friend, do you like pipe as your name assumes, or are you more of a pussy kind of girl?"

"Well my friend did come with me dressed as a cat so…" Piper joked, was this woman serious?

Nicky chuckled, "Well, that wasn't exactly the answer I was looking for, but I guess Alex enjoys a challenge."

"Hey Nichols, harassing anyone worth talking to?" said a husky tone from behind Piper.

Piper spun around on her heel to put a face to that dripping with sex voice.

Green eyes settled on blue, before they continued to make their way up and down the blonde's body, clearly liking what they saw.

"Vause, I was just talking about you!" Nicky said.

The tall brunette grinned, straightening out the thick framed glasses on her nose, "All good things I hope."

Nicky guffawed, "You wish."

"You must be Alex then." Piper said, her throat suddenly thick, and her voice scratchy.

The taller woman nodded, a brow raised in interest, a smirk gracing her full red lips. "Guilty as charged and you are?"

Piper gulped, finally taking in more than just Alex's face, as her eyes traveled down the woman's shapely figure, her full breasts, and protruding hips that any woman in their right mind would die to have. Her long legs were captured in skin-tight leather pants, a white lab coat hung loosely over her broad shoulders, a stethoscope around her neck.

"Piper." She finally urged herself to say, but her name sounded wrong on her tongue.

Alex smiled warmly at her, "Well Piper, we probably should have told each other that we were going to match, now everyone's going to think we're a couple."

Piper grinned, "We just met Ms. Vause, I don't think we could've planned it."

Alex's smirk grew into a grin, "Well it's a good thing we know each other now, it would be a shame to let these outfits go to waste. What do you say Piper, you up for a little operation?"

"Piper, there you are!"

Piper groaned when she heard the voice, "Larry."

He was standing in the door way to the kitchen, which had grown empty since Piper had met Alex, even Nicky was gone.

"What are you doing in here? The party's out there!" Larry said, smiling at her, or more so at her chest.

Piper scoffed, crossing her arms, not realizing that she was just putting even more emphasis on her tits. "I was just talking to the host." She turned to look at the brunette, "Alex, this is Larry."

Larry waved, making his way over to Piper and wrapping his arm around her waist.

Piper rolled her eyes at his touch.

Alex raised a brow once more at the affection that the man was giving the blonde.

Piper met her eyes and shook her head slightly, a smile playing at her lips.

"Well Barry, help yourself to a drink, I'm going to go check on everything, make sure Nicky hasn't changed the music to some shitty rap."

Piper frowned at the taller woman's receding back as she heard Larry shout after her, "It's Larry!"

Piper rolled her eyes, pulling herself out of the man's touch and shoved him slightly, "What the fuck Larry?"

"You look hot Pipes." He said, looking her up and down once more, making her skin crawl. When Alex had done it, she hadn't felt like a piece of meat, she had felt hot under the woman's gaze.

Piper gulped down the rest of her beer, setting it down on an empty space on the crowded countertop and headed out to find Polly, but she felt Larry's grip on her wrist pull her back to him.

"Where are you going? We were supposed to hangout." He said, beginning to sound a bit whiney.

Piper shook her head, Larry was dressed as Darth Vader, making it even easier for her to say, "No we weren't."

XXX

Piper found Polly asleep on the stairs, her face pressed into the bannister. Piper couldn't help but burst out laughing. Typical Polly, she got drunk, got sleazy, and then got sleepy.

Piper lifted the brunette up by her armpits, and tried to set her down onto her feet, but Polly groaned instead, wrapping her arms around the blonde's neck and clung to her.

"You weren't kidding, I knew I caught some Sapphic vibes off of you earlier." Nicky said from behind Piper.

Piper nearly fell over as she glared at Nicky, "I like hot people, what I don't like are labels, and people that feel the need to check me into a box."

The red head raised her hands in surrender, "Hey, I'm just trying to make small talk, need help?"

Piper sighed heavily, nodding reluctantly.

"There's a spare bedroom upstairs, we can put her up there." Nicky said, reaching out to pry Polly off of Piper, and together they helped the intoxicated woman upstairs and onto a bed, in what Nicky said was the guest room.

"Well, that's enough charity for one day." Nicky said as she began to back out of the room.

"Hey Nicky, wait." Piper said, standing up from where she was kneeling beside the bed that Polly was currently sprawled out on.

"Thanks."

Nicky nodded, "Don't worry about it, it's not too often you find someone decent enough to get a drunk girl to bed instead of into it ya know?"

Piper nodded, "Yeah."

Nicky turned to leave when Piper called out for her again.

"For fucks sake blondie, you haven't drank nearly enough." Nicky said with a roll of her eyes.

The blonde chuckled, "Do you know where Alex is?"

Nicky raised a brow, shocked, "You know, I was just joking earlier, but I did feel something back there in the kitchen, and I was a fucking bystander."

Piper waited for the red head to answer her question.

"Last I saw her, she had gone down to her room, said she needed to get away from the noise of everything for a while, when in reality that's her way of telling me that she's going to bed and that it's my job to clean up her party, you know, use my muscle to kick out everyone in the morning."

Piper nodded; a bit saddened at the fact that Alex had most likely gone to bed.

Nicky eyed her for a moment longer before saying, "You know, she hates being woken up, but with a hot nurse knocking on her door; I don't think she'll mind all too much. Her bedroom's the last one on the left."

XXX

"Get it the fuck together Chapman, she's just a woman, you've been with women before." Piper muttered to herself as she shut the door to the guest room, wiping her sweaty palms on her extremely short skirt, and made her way down the hall towards the sexy doctor's room.

"You had Suzanne wrapped around your finger after just looking at her last winter." Piper continued to whisper.

She came to a halt at the last door on the left and froze. What was she doing? She had only said a few words to the woman, who knew if she was even interested? Of course that was a joke though; after all, Piper did see the way the brunette had practically drooled over her earlier.

She raised her fist to meet the door, knocking on it gently three times before hearing a groggy voice shout, "Fuck off Nicky!"

Piper chuckled, "It's not Nicky!"

A moment later the door was ripped open so Piper was face to face with Alex, who had changed out of her earlier attire, and was now clothed in a black camisole and lacy black underwear, her glasses no longer adorning her face, making the green in her eyes even more dangerous to look at.

Piper nearly choked on the amount of spit her mouth was suddenly producing, it was a miracle her jaw hadn't plummeted to the floor.

Alex's lips pulled up into a lopsided smirk, a brow raised in question. "Party not treating you well?"

Piper shook her head dumbly, "No, probably because the fun had left."

The taller woman crossed her arms over her chest, proving Piper's earlier suspicion, that the brunette was in fact not wearing a bra.

"Aww, Gary left?" Alex questioned, a mysterious glint clear in her eyes.

Piper suppressed a giggled, "I wish."

"Oh, it looked like you two were pretty close earlier."

"About that-

Alex cut her off, "You don't have to explain yourself to me."

"Right, well I just wanted to tell you that my friend is sleeping off her drunkenness in your guest room."

A grin, "Is that so?"

"Yeah."

"Well, can't have you leaving her all by her lonesome, now can we? She'll be awfully confused in the morning if she wakes up and no one is here that she recognizes."

Piper nodded, "Yeah, I should probably get back to her then." She turned to leave.

Alex rolled her eyes; the blonde was clearly not picking up what she was putting down. "I didn't mean you had to share a bed with her."

"Then where should I sleep?" Piper asked, her throat dry as she suddenly realized what the older woman was doing.

"I have a few ideas." Alex said, smirking. She tugged on the blonde's arm, pulling her into the room, the door shutting behind them.


	2. Operation Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The alternate ending to the first chapter where smut ensues.

"Get it the fuck together Chapman, she's just a woman, you've been with women before." Piper muttered to herself as she shut the door to the guest room, wiping her sweaty palms on her extremely short skirt, and made her way down the hall towards the sexy doctor's room.

"You had Suzanne wrapped around your finger after just looking at her last winter." Piper continued to whisper.

She came to a halt at the last door on the left and froze. What was she doing? She had only said a few words to the woman, who knew if she was even interested? Of course that was a joke though; after all, Piper did see the way the brunette had practically drooled over her earlier.

She raised her fist to meet the door, knocking on it gently three times before it was ripped open to reveal a very sexy brunette who was still adorn in her costume.

"Can I help you?" Alex asked, one brow raised as she leaned against the doorframe, arms crossed over her chest, emphasizing the push up bra that wasn't very necessary, but very much appreciated.

Alex took notice to where Piper's line of vision was occupied, smirking she cleared her throat, looking at the blonde nurse expectantly.

Piper's eyes finally met the brunette's, blushing a crimson red. Her lungs were in her throat, and her jaw nearly unhinged.

"Cat got your tongue?" Alex questioned, clearly enjoying the confrontation.

Piper took a deep intake of breath before letting it out slowly through her nose. It should be illegal to be as hot as the taller woman in front of her was.

Alex continued to wait for a response, as Piper grew more and more daring, she wanted to catch the doctor off guard.

"I just came here to finish what could've been started earlier."

Alex chuckled, "And what may that have been?"

"My check-up."

Alex's stomach clenched and unclenched, was this girl for real? Did the god she didn't believe in finally cast down an angel just for her? One that wasn't so obedient as Lucifer?

Piper smirked, it was now her turn to appreciate the silence that she had left the brunette in.

Alex finally got her shit together, swallowing roughly before speaking, "What kind of check-up?"

Piper thought for a minute, slightly stumped by the question. She wasn't used to this sort of thing, usually she just let whoever it was she was sleeping with to be the more dominate one, but clearly Alex was looking for someone who could match her in the bedroom. "The kind where you examine every inch of me." She moved closer, grabbing both ends of the stethoscope that was still looped around Alex's neck, and led her into the bedroom, before shutting the door behind them and pushing Alex back into it. Their lips met in a head on collision, sloppy and wet, not really caring for what they looked like at the moment, even if it did look like they were trying to eat each other's faces. They were alone, finally.

Piper's hands moved quickly, putting her fingers right to work. Pushing the lab coat off of Alex's shoulders so she could move her lips down to kiss the area she had just revealed.

Alex gasped, moving her hand up to pull Piper's hair out of the messy bun and watched as blonde waves cascaded down over her shoulders.

Piper slid her hands to the edge of Alex's tank top, slipping her hands beneath the thin material and moved her hands up to grope her breasts.

Alex loved the aggressive side of the nurse, but she did recall that she had a check-up to initiate. She pushed off of the door, taking charge of the situation, and led Piper towards the bed in the corner of the room. She pushed Piper down onto the bed, standing between her knees, and pulled the stethoscope from around her neck.

"You've lost some of those patient files from a week ago." Alex said.

Piper's brow raised, "Are you going to punish me for it Doctor?" she asked innocently, her bottom lip jutted out, "I didn't mean to lose them, it won't happen again."

Alex chuckled darkly, sliding the cold metal along the blonde's collarbone.

Piper let out a gasp as she felt Alex's other hand smooth down her stomach, and flatten against her hip bone.

"I'm gonna need you to take deep breaths." Alex whispered against her ear before taking her lobe between her teeth and letting go of it slowly.

Piper didn't need to be told what to do; Alex was already playing her like her favorite instrument.

"Perfect." Alex purred, throwing the stethoscope behind her, the sound of it hitting the floor unknown to them on account of what was going to happen next.

"I need you to lay down flat on your back." Alex said, kissing Piper deeply before pulling away.

Piper swallowed, nodding slowly as she lay back on the bed, feeling the bed shift beneath her as the brunette straddled her hips.

The shorter woman bit down on her lip as Alex slid her hands up Piper's torso, cupping her breasts roughly as she grinded down on her crotch.

"Everything feels up to par." Alex breathed.

Piper could feel the pit in her stomach deepen at the brunette's ministrations as she placed her hands on the doctor's hips.

"Let's get you out of this skimpy little thing." Alex continued, moving off of the blonde and pulled her up by the front of her nurse uniform, not caring if she ripped off a button or two in the process.

Alex quickly stripped her of the outfit, pushing her back down once she was only in a lacy bra and panty set. Green eyes drank her in; making Piper feel like her entire body was on fire.

Piper moved her hands down to Alex's leather skin tight pants, unbuttoning them and tugging them half way down her thighs before giggling, "You are going to have to help me with these."

And just like that the sexy role play was over, and there began an awkward, fumbling of hands and giggling as they removed the brunette's pants.

"It's fuckboy proof." Piper said as she finally managed to help rid Alex of them.

Alex chuckled, "No guy has and never will get anywhere near that close."

Piper looked up at her, "So you've never?"

Alex grimaced, "Hell no, I bat for the opposing team."

Piper smirked, "Is this another role play I'm hearing about?"

Alex grinned, "If it is, I'm not into bats."

Piper shook her head, completely enamored by the woman who was as equally bare as she.

Alex leaned in at the same time she did, their lips meeting in a much softer collision.

Piper welcomed Alex's tongue into her mouth as she moaned, moving her hands down to stroke the brunette's sides, sliding up and swiftly unfastening the push up bra.

Alex sighed as she felt the blonde's hands pinch her hardened nipples, tugging on them slightly. Biting down on her lip, she moved her hands to remove the shorter woman's bra.

Alex let go of Piper's bottom lip, moving down to leave a trail of wet, open mouthed kisses down to her breasts, maneuvering her body so she was able to take a nipple into her mouth at the same time her other hand crept beneath the waistband of the blonde's panties.

"Fuck." Piper hissed, her nails digging into the taller woman's back.

Alex sucked in a breath, loving the pain that the scratches produced on her shoulder blades gave her. She started circling Piper's clit with her thumb, moving her index and middle finger down to her opening. "You are so fucking wet." She moaned out at the first touch of the blonde's dripping sex.

"Please." Piper pleaded, no longer wanting to be teased.

"Please what?"

"Fuck me."

Alex smiled into the blonde's chest, she was never one to disappoint, she aimed to please. She applied more pressure to her clit, and pushed two fingers into her.

Piper moaned, already a lot closer to the edge then she would care to admit.

Alex curled her fingers, hitting the blonde's special spot with every thrust.

"Fuck."

Alex continued to smile, leaning up and capturing Piper's lips in a passionate kiss, tangling their tongues together as it deepened.

"I'm so close, Al." Piper groaned, the nickname just slipping off of her tongue without either one of them acknowledging it.

Alex removed her fingers, sliding down her body until her face met the apex of the blonde's hips. Placing a quick kiss on her mound, Alex licked slowly up her slit before stiffly pushing her tongue inside of Piper, wanting to feel her come undone in her mouth.

Piper dug her nails into the brunette's shoulders, before weaving her fingers into the dark tresses atop her head.

Just one more lick from Alex and Piper was crashing down from her high, "Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck."

Alex cleaned up the mess she made before sitting up, wiping her mouth on her bicep and leaning down to kiss Piper long and slowly.

Piper groaned at the taste of herself on the taller woman's lips, quickly flipping them over so that she was now on top.

Alex raised a brow as Piper left her lips and trailed down the brunette's torso, sucking and kissing at the pale skin she met all the way down to her hips.

Looking up at smoldering green eyes, Piper took a long slow stroke with her tongue down the length of Alex's cunt.

Alex's eyes nearly rolled into the back of her head, "Fuck."

Piper grinned, the brunette's tough girl façade was nowhere in sight.

Alex moaned as Piper swirled her tongue around her clit before taking it into her mouth and sucking on it roughly.

It took only a few more licks before Alex came with a loud, "Fuck!"

She pulled Piper up by her elbows, and pulled her into a deep kiss, groaning at the taste of herself.

They could hear a distinct knocking at the door a moment later before Nicky's voice could be heard from the hallway, "No muff diving after midnight, I'd hate to see Vause turn into a Gremlin!"

Piper and Alex rolled their eyes before bursting out laughing, not caring about how bipolar their sex had just been.


	3. The Bakery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex works in a bakery, and Piper is just trying to get to work.

Alex was working late. Her boss had the week off, and she was scheduled to be the closer for said week.

She didn't really mind all too much, she had no one to go home to; nothing to do besides read, so that's what she did when there was a lull in her work hours.

The bakery was supposed to close in ten minutes when Alex heard the bell above the front door chime, announcing a customer's arrival. "Be right with you." Alex called from the back; she had been locking up the money from the cash register.

"Take your time." A feminine voice called back to her.

Alex came out of the stock room, wiping her hands on her apron that was tied around her waist; she came to stand behind the counter. "What can I get you?" she asked cheerily, not because she wanted to, but because she got paid to do so.

The blonde looked up from the displays of what sweets were left over from the day. "What would you recommend?"

Alex thought for a minute, tapping her fingers on the counter as she looked the woman over.

She was dressed in a tight black cargo skirt that ended mid-thigh, equaling in legs for days, and a standard black crew neck t-shirt, a waitress apron still tied around her waist. Her blonde hair was up in a messy pony tail. She was, for the lack of a better word, cute.

"I'd go with the strawberry and chocolate Danish, they're pretty good."

The woman smiled, "Okay, I'll have one of those then."

Alex nodded as she knelt down behind the counter to grab a box for the pastry.

"So, I've never seen you in here before." The blonde said.  
Alex couldn't tell whether it was the shorter woman's sad attempt at flirting, or if she was just trying to make small talk. Alex couldn't help but hope for the former. "Well, that's probably because I rarely work night shifts."

Alex looked down at the name tag that was still pinned to the girl's shirt. "What about you Piper, you going to work or did you just get off?"

Piper looked at her, slightly confused by how this girl knew her name, before looking down at her name tag. Oh. "I just got off actually, now I have to go to my second job of the night."

Alex nodded, handing over the box. "Well, hopefully this'll hold you over."

Piper took the box, their fingertips brushing together against the cardboard. "How much?"

Alex shrugged her off, "On the house."

A line formed between the blonde's brows, "Oh, I couldn't."

The brunette ignored her, "Seriously, just take it. We minimum-wagers have to stick together."

Piper smiled brightly, "Thanks."

Alex watched Piper walk towards the door, but freeze before she could open it. "Your name."

The taller woman raised a brow, wiping her hands yet again on her apron, "I'm sorry?"

"You don't have a name tag."

"No, I suppose I don't." Alex's lips curved up into a lopsided smirk.

"Well it's only fair for you to tell me yours, since you know mine." Piper persuaded.

"It's Alex."

The blonde nodded, smiling to herself. "Nice to meet you Alex, cute flour by the way."

"Flour?" Alex looked down into the reflection of the display case. She had flour in her hair and on her face. She grumbled, but when she looked up to respond, Piper was gone.


	4. Stranded

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Piper gets a flat tire when a stranger decides to help her out.

"Larry, you're breaking up." Piper said into her phone. She had called him so that he could tell her how to change a tire, but she was losing connection out here on the side of the road. She shook her head, huffed, and hung up, throwing her phone onto the passenger seat.

Useless, her phone and Larry both.

How was she supposed to change a flat tire? Did she even have a spare? No one ever told her about these things, her mother didn't know the difference between a crow bar and a jack, and her father couldn't have been bothered.

'That's what a boyfriend is for.' Her mother would say, but Larry wasn't there, and Piper was pretty sure that even if he had been, he would've most likely just acted like he knew what he was doing, shoving the tire on hastily and then driven to the nearest garage to get it fixed.

She heard an engine idling behind her before it cut off entirely.

Piper peaked out of her window to see a tall figure climb off of a motorcycle. 'Or that's what a hot stranger is for' Piper thought, changing her mother's philosophy around.

The person then took off their helmet, letting long dark tresses fall down their back. Piper took in the stranger's deep red lips and swallowed. 'Or an extremely hot lady stranger.'

The woman made her way up to Piper's window. "Flat tire?"

Piper gulped, eyeing the stranger up. She was adorn in a leather jacket, leather pants, black biker boots, and sunglasses that covered her eyes.

The woman smirked, shifting her weight to the opposite foot that she had been leaning on.

Piper realized that she was waiting for an answer and dumbly nodded, "Yeah."

"And I suppose that the reason you are still in your car is because you don't know how to change one?"

Piper smiled awkwardly as she shook her head no.

The brunette smirked once more, sliding her sunglasses up into her hair, and her glasses that were tucked into her V-neck onto her nose. "Would you like some help?"

Piper licked her lips. Of course she'd like some help, and then some.

"I have a boyfriend." The blonde blurted out.

A Cheshire grin spread across the woman's face, "And I have two hands that can make you forget all about your little problem."

Piper's mouth went dry, her eyes flicked down to where the brunette's hands sat resting on her car door. She wasn't sure if she was referring to the flat tire, or Larry. She wasn't sure whether or not she cared. When had she ever been this turned on by a random stranger before?! Piper thought.

"Do you know where your spare is?"

Piper shook her head once more.

The woman grinned, "Well, it should be in the back, pop your trunk open."

Piper fumbled with her keys as she pulled them out of the ignition and did just that.

The brunette disappeared behind the car, before returning with the tire and jack. "I'm going to need you to get out of the car so I can pump it up."

"Oh, right." Piper dumbly said before quickly unbuckling her seat belt and climbing out of the car.

The brunette knelt down beside the back left tire, as she began to wedge the jack beneath the car, and then pump it up.

Piper stood beside her, looking around her surroundings. How did she manage to get this far out? She had gone to visit her grandmother in Connecticut. They were currently on a long strip of back road, the kind where it was just open fields with cows and horses in the distance, a few silos scattered across the land. There hadn't been a passing car in over ten minutes, it was a miracle that this woman on her motorcycle had seen her, even more so that she was kind enough to stop and help her out.

That got Piper thinking though. Nobody was this nice anymore, what if this woman was a serial killer? What if she was only humoring the blonde to get on her good side, to wait for her to let her guard down?

The brunette looked up at Piper, that same fucking perfect brow raised in curiosity. "You okay?"

Piper nodded quickly, not realizing that she was bouncing from one foot to the next. It was mid-October, but it wasn't that cold.

The woman shifted on her knees, "Could you hold the nuts and bolts while I change the tire?"

Again, Piper nodded, holding her hand to allow the brunette to drop the small pieces of heavy metal into her palm. They could've been easily lost if not held in a clenched hand.

The woman quickly changed the tire, her fingertips brushing Piper's hand, leaving the blonde shivering, playing it off as a convenient wind passed over them, the thought of this woman being a mass murderer dwindling before fading all together.

The taller woman smirked, standing up and brushing her leather pants off with her hands.

"Thank you so much." Piper said whole heartedly. She had never experienced such kindness, especially from someone as hot as this woman was.

She smirked, nodding, "Not a problem. It's my job."

"What, to help strangers?"

"Sort of, I own a car garage just fifteen minutes from here." The brunette pulled out a card from her leather jacket's pocket. "Here, just come in later today before you get back to New York, and I'll hook you up with a real tire. You don't want to be driving with a spare for too long. It's a spare for a reason after all, it doesn't have that great of tread, wouldn't want you to fuck up such a pretty face in an accident."

Piper stared down at the type on the card, 'Vause's Mechanics. Owner: Alex Vause.'

"Well thank you, Alex." A crease between her brows formed, "Wait, how did you know I live in New York?"

"Your license plate."

"Oh." Of course, how could she be so dense?

The brunette nodded, winking as she started to back away towards her bike. "Remember what I said."

Piper smiled, nodding, "I'll come."

A look passed over Alex's face, her eyes had darkened a shade, "I hope you do."

Piper watched her climb onto her bike and wave, before pulling her helmet back over her head and drive away.

It amazed Piper, Alex didn't have helmet hair. This kept her from realizing that Alex had said she had a pretty face, maybe she would realize it later, but in that moment the only thing the blonde could think of was that she had never met someone so beautiful and charming and nice all rolled into one. This Alex was something else, something better, something absolutely astonishing.


	5. Mixtapes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Piper keeps receiving mixtapes from a secret admirer in her locker.

"Ugh, not again." Polly grumbled as she took notice to what Piper was taking out of her locker.

"What?" The blonde asked, clearly bothered by her friends aggravation. "It's cute."

"It's creepy."

"It's Larry." Piper reasoned.

"That is not Larry." Polly quipped.

"How do you know it's not my boyfriend?" Piper asked, hurt.

"Because that douche doesn't have a sincere bone in his body."

"You don't know that." Piper quickly defended her boyfriend of five months.

"Pipes, the guy only calls you when he wants sex or needs you for appearances sake." Polly said.

Piper held up the mixtape. "Then who would you say is doing this?"

Polly shrugged, "I don't know, but he can't be worse than Bloom."

"Leave my boyfriend out of this, Pol."

"Does he know you've been all goo-goo eyed for some stranger's personality who's been making you mixtapes for over a month?"

Piper shut her locker, slipping the mixtape into her bag before hefting it over her shoulder. "I'm not goo-goo eyed."

Polly rolled her eyes, "No, of course not."

XXX

"Hey babe, meet me behind the baseball field later. We're going out with the guys tomorrow, and you still haven't met some of them yet." Larry notified her in study hall.

Piper sighed, "Can't I just meet them when we go out with them?"

He rolled his eyes; his girlfriend clearly wasn't seeing the big picture. "No babe, because if I get buzzed, I need to make sure you know who to ask for a ride home from."

'You mean when you get drunk?' Piper thought.

Larry jutted out his bottom lip, "Come on babe, please, for me?"

Piper never wanted to hear the word 'babe' again. She figured that he only called her that because he had trouble remembering her name.

Her shoulders sagged, nodding, "Okay."

"Okay?"

"Yeah."

Larry grinned, kissing her cheek quickly before moving back to his seat to boast to his friends how 'awesome his girlfriend was'. She knew this because Larry never whispered; he just always assumed that people actually wanted to hear what he had to say.

Piper rolled her eyes, looking away from them and caught the eye of a girl who was already looking at her. From hearing the teacher take roll every day, Piper thought her name to be Alex.

Alex continued to look at her, a ghost of a smile painted on her ruby red lips.

Piper all of a sudden had an image in her head of red lipstick smeared on her cheek and neck. Her eyes widened at the thought and quickly looked away, out the window, her face almost the same shade as the brunette's full lips.

She didn't see Alex's smirk as she turned back to her book.

XXX

"Piper, you can't just let Larry drag you around like a ragdoll, you aren't his show dog." Polly's voice came through on the phone.

Piper sighed before sarcastically saying, "But the trophies are so pretty."

"What about music guy, any ideas on who he might be?"

The blonde shook her head; she wasn't looking for the person who was slipping mixtapes into her locker. She looked over at the stack of CDs that sat on her desk. "Maybe they're meant for Jessica." Jessica Wedge had a locker next to hers.

Polly chuckled, "Doubt it, she's a trophy dog, definitely not worth music guy's time.

Piper moved over to her desk, sitting down on the swivel chair that had been tucked underneath, and stared at the mysterious mixtapes, fingering the labels along the edges.

"You're staring at them again, aren't you?" Polly asked.

The blonde shifted in her seat, quickly looking away from the CD cases. "No."

"Lies, why must you spout them to me, woman?"

Piper rolled her eyes once more at her friend's dramatics. "I'll see you tomorrow, Pol."

"Yeah you will, because this conversation isn't over!"

The blonde hung up the phone before she could get another ear full of criticism. She sighed, looking again at the infamous CDs. Each one had a little message on the disk. 'Listen to this when you're alone', 'Listen to this when you're in a crowded room', 'Track 5 is my favorite, I think you'll like it too'. Each CD was better than the last, but Piper always came back to the first one.

XXX

The first time Piper had found a mixtape, was the second week of her senior year of high school. She was only half listening to Polly go on and on about a party that she herself hadn't even attended.

Opening her locker to switch out her text books, a thin hard piece of plastic had fallen out and clattered to the hallway floor.

"What is that?" Polly asked, pausing in her story telling (thank god).

Piper bent down to pick it up. "No idea." She flipped it over, but all it said was 'Listen to this when you are surrounded by people that you wish you weren't'.

"Huh."

"What?" Polly asked, losing interest already as she picked at her nails.

"I think it's a mixtape."

The brunette looked up quickly, standing up from where she had been leaning on a locker. "Really, from who?"

"Do you really think I'd know if I didn't even know what this was?"

"So a secret admirer then."

"What? No."

Polly reached out to grab the CD from the blonde's hand, but failed due to Piper quickly tucking it into the side of her bag, curiosity getting the best of her.

"Why can't I see it?" Polly whined.

"I want to listen to it first." Piper couldn't help but think of it as a secret, something private that was only meant for her and her alone.

XXX

"So any idea who this music guy is?" Polly asked again the next day.

Piper shook her head, "Not yet."

She couldn't stop thinking of Alex staring at her yesterday in study hall though. "Hey, do you know an Alex?"

Polly thought for a moment, "Alex White or Alex Tyler?"

"Vause."

"Vause?" The brunette shook her head before her eyes lit up with recognition, "You mean Stretch?"

"What?"

"Yeah, she's like sasquatch, a hot one anyways, but still. You should stay away from her."

"Why?"

"Cause she's a stone cold lesbo, might turn you if you stand too close."

Piper scoffed. So? Polly really didn't know did she? Piper didn't like to label herself, but if she had to, she'd say she was bisexual.

"Don't be stupid, Pol. She seems nice."

"Yeah, if you want to be friends with a druggie."

"She does drugs?"

"No, but she hangs out with people who do, like that bushy haired Nichols. She's a burn out by association."

Piper rolled her eyes.

"Wait, why are you asking about her?" Polly asked, suspicious.

Piper shrugged, "No reason." Although there were many.

Alex was always listening to her Walkman, and casually looking over at her side of the room. Could Alex be the one making her mixtapes? She'd have to see her handwriting, which should be able to prove whether or not it was her.

XXX

"Another one, really Vause? You're turning into a fucking puppy dog."

Alex just handed her a sharpie along with the CD.

"Come on, I need the panther to my puma."

"Nicky, you are not a puma."

"Fuck you, you're a puppy, you have no say."

"Just fucking write the note!"

Nicky narrowed her eyes at the brunette, definitely not liking the fact that the taller woman had just tried to boss her around.

"Please?" Alex tried again.

Nicky sighed heavily, uncapping the marker and asking again for the note she was writing.

Alex nearly jumped up and down in excitement, something that had never happened before in her life, well except for at concerts, but that was a completely different story.

"Thank you." She said, bending down and kissing the red head's cheek briefly.

Nicky smirked, "You wouldn't think about kissing a little lower?"

Alex rolled her eyes, chuckling. "Now who's acting like a dog?"

XXX

Piper sat in her study hall, staring down at the grain in her desk. Her hands were sweaty, and her leg was slightly jostling. She was going to introduce herself to Alex today. She hadn't even gotten up from her seat yet, and she was already a nervous wreck. This was ridiculous, it was just another girl! An extremely attractive one though.

The teacher took roll, and then study hall commenced, which pretty much just meant loud, obnoxious voices bouncing off of the cinderblock walls.

Piper briefly looked around the room, making sure the brunette who had been the captor of her most recent thoughts was in fact actually there for her to stress over.

Alex sat in her desk, one black ripped skinny jean clad leg crossed over the other. Her glasses were slipping down the slope of her nose as she poured over her book, her long dark tresses falling from where it had been tucked behind her ear, creating a curtain that obstructed Piper's view of her face.

Piper's stomach clenched and twisted up into a ball and then knotted itself as she stood, ignoring Larry's questioning looks as she passed him in order to get to Alex.

The blonde sat down in the vacant seat beside her, quiet for a moment as Alex continued to pretend that she was reading, even though her heart was seriously pondering suicide as it beat murderously against her rib cage, begging for a way out and into the blonde's chest to keep hers company.

Piper chewed on her bottom lip, debating on what to say before her mouth betrayed her, and she ended up blurting out, "Hi." Hi? Seriously Piper?

Alex looked up from her book. Finally. "Hey."

The shorter woman swallowed, "I'm Piper."

Alex smirked, setting her book down and crossing her arms over her chest, she knew exactly who she was. "Alex." She decided.

Piper nodded, not knowing what to say, and there was nothing on Alex's desk that had anything written on it.

The brunette raised a brow, smirking, so she had figured it out. Now the question was whether she tell her or not, and the answer was, "Looking for my handwriting?"

Piper looked up from where she was staring at Alex's closed book. "What? No." she quickly said, it was a reflex almost.

Alex nodded, as if she believed her.

Piper thought for a second though, how would she have just assumed that it was handwriting she was looking for? She looked up, "How did you? It was you!"

Alex smiled wryly, "Guilty."

"But why?"

Alex shrugged, "I saw you."

"Saw me?"

"Yeah, you were with him and you weren't happy."

"How would you know if I was happy or not? You don't even know me."

"Piper."

The blonde jumped up from her seat and left the room, heading straight for her locker, opening it, and just as she had expected, another fucking mixtape fell out of it and landed between her feet. Piper raised her foot, ready to crush the CD, when she froze. She burst into tears, turning and leaning against the cold metal that made up Jessica Wedge's locker, and slid down its surface until she was sitting on the floor.

She picked up the CD and read the note 'Listen to this once you've found me'.

Bursting into a new set of fresh tears, Piper wiped her nose on the back of her sleeve, before leaning her head back against the wall and closed her eyes.

A few moments later the blonde could hear the soft sound of footfalls on the linoleum tile of the ancient hallway. Someone stopped right beside her before sliding down onto the floor next to her.

Piper looked up to see Alex holding out another mixtape. She just stared at it, not sure of what to make of it.

"Take it, please." Alex said.

Piper took it, flipping it over and read the note, 'Listen to this when I fuck up'.

"This is a different handwriting."

"That's because it's mine."

There was a moment of silence before Alex held out her hand to shake, "Let's start over, I'm Alex."

Piper smiled, taking her hand in her own, "Piper."

**Author's Note:**

> Old but not too old. How'd you like it?
> 
> You can find me here: thisismyhalfroomcutie.tumblr.com


End file.
